Immortal Slumber
by Imperial Dragon
Summary: Sheppard and the gang find an abandoned outpost that is still functioning. What they don't know is that someone never left the outpost, and is waiting in the shadows for them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The MALP headed toward the event horizon. Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard turned from the Control Room balcony where he was watching the Gate and walked over to Rodney's console. "What kind of facility is this?" asked John.

"Some sort of research outpost. The database has very little information about it, other than it contained quite a few ZedPMs, and the place was apparently abandoned when the Ancients left for Earth," replied McKay.

Weir looked at Rodney with a smile on her face, "Well, sounds promising."

Chuck turned from his console to face Weir, "We have MALP telemetry. Environmental sensors indicate viable life support. Visuals coming in now."

"Put it on screen."

She, Rodney and John turned to look at a screen. The screen showed static but seconds later the image changed to show a deserted by clearly lit Ancient gateroom.

"Maybe it never *was* abandoned Rodney," said John.

"Could there still be Ancients running that gateroom?" asked Weir.

Rodney looked at Weir with an all-knowing look, "I highly doubt that, the database had it clearly marked as abandoned. The Ancients probably just left the lights on when they left."

"Whatever the case may be Rodney, there still might be ZedPMs on that planet."

Shortly afterwards, in the gateroom, stood John and his geared up team went through the wormhole. The team exited the wormhole. They stared around in disbelief as they realised that this planet's gateroom was almost an exact duplicate of Atlantis's gateroom.

Rodney took out the Life Signs Dedicator, "Hmm..."

"Are there people here Rodney?"asked Teyla.

"Can't tell, these high energy readings are interfering."

"So it's safe to assume that there are ZedPMs here," said Sheppard as he glanced around the gateroom.

"Yes, Captain Obvious."

Ronon just smirked and began to climb the stairs with his stunner held high. Rodney looked over at Ronon, "This place is abandoned you know."

"Doesn't mean that no one is here."


	2. Chapter 2

_This story occurs after the events of __**The Return **_in Season 3 but before **The Ark. **_This is my first Stargate Atlantis fanfiction, so any comments or reviews are welcome._

Chapter 2

Ronon reached the top of the stairs and called back to Sheppard, "The rest of this place doesn't look Atlantis."

"What do mean by that?" asked Sheppard as he went up the lighted stairs.

Rodney huffed as he climbed the stairs, with Teyla covering his backside. "Maybe it has more dead plants," said McKay.

Instead of the long geometric hallways of Atlantis, there was one large cathedral sized space which branched off into smaller hallways. The basic Ancient design was visible, but there were various shades of red metal on the walls. Large thriving plants and water installations were placed throughout the space with along with various tapestries.

"They must have used a different decorator," Sheppard mused.

Telya gazed around, "Perhaps the Ancestors did not build this place, John."

"Oh, they built this place. The natives just decided to do the Pegasus version of Extreme Home Makeover," muttered Rodney, "They're probably using the ZedPMs as lamps."

Rodney walked into the open space when suddenly a woman wearing Lantean clothing appeared. Sheppard, Ronon, and Teyla raised their weapons towards her. This woman was someone they had all seen before

"Welcome travellers to Shangri la, a place of rest and beauty. Even the one with Wraith blood can stay and enjoy."

"You're Morgan le Fay."Rodney asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I am Ganos Lal, or rather an interactive Hologram based on her."

They all lowered their weapons, except for Ronon. Still holding onto his stunner he looked at Ganos Lal, "How does she know that Teyla has Wraith DNA."

"Anyone entering through the Stargate is scanned for security purposes. Years ago, people like her were made aware to us."

"So there are more of you?" asked Sheppard.

"Sadly the two that decided to remain, were put into stasis during the evacuation of Atlantis," Ganos Lal said with a sad look on her face, "One of the stasis failed a few years ago due to a power failure. The power failure caused much damage to the Shangri la's computer systems."


	3. Chapter 3

_This story occurs after the events of __**The Return **_in Season 3 but before **The Ark. **_This is my first Stargate Atlantis fanfiction, so any comments or __**reviews are welcome**__._

Chapter 3

A muffled bang came from one of the small branching hallways. All the weapons turned towards the sound. "Oh please, you think those pea shooters will actually do anything!?" came a slurred feminine voice.

"Who's there?" asked Sheppard.

"_Your worst Nightmare,_" replied the voice from the hallway.

"I highly doubt that unless you are a whale," snorted McKay.

Slowly a small shadow departed from the hallway and started walking towards the team and the Ganos Lal hologram. As the shadow came closer, the surrounding light revealed what appeared to be a teenage girl wearing Ancient garb dyed red.

"Cairine, it will not do if you scare away the travellers," said Ganos Lal with a paternal tone.

"Are you also a hologram, Cairine?"asked Teyla gently.

Cairine rolled her eyes, "I may be drunk, but I am _pretty sure_ that I am not a hologram."

Sheppard looked startled, "Aren't you a little young to be drinking?"

"A little young to be drinking! I helped build this outpost, like a bajillion years ago."

"Bajillion isn't even a real word," said McKay, "Besides you couldn't possibly have helped build this outpost."

"Cairine did help build this outpost thousands of years ago. She was one of the two put into stasis during the Evacuation," replied Ganos.

"Still doesn't explain why she looks like a teenager. Even placed in stasis, the rate of cell degradation should have made her an old woman."

"That is easily explained," answered Ganos, "Her species, while similar to Alterans in many ways, age at a far slower rate."


	4. Chapter 4

_This story occurs after the events of __**The Return **_in Season 3 but before **The Ark. **_This is my first Stargate Atlantis fanfiction, so any comments or reviews are welcome._

_Thanks for those who have reviewed so far._

Chapter 4

"Do you want to know why I age so slowly when compared to the Alterans?" asked Cairine with a hungry look in her eyes.

Sheppard without a beat replied, "Lots of moisturizer?"

"If only it was that simple, human."

"You're like the wraith, aren't you?" said McKay with a growing look of horror on his face.

"How can she be like the Wraith Rodney? I do not sense anything from her," answered Teyla.

"Perhaps I am, but unlike them, when I feed there isn't too much left to clean up."

"Good God! You are the reason why the Ancients would abandon such an outpost. You feed upon them all didn't you?"

"Oh yes, I enjoyed every second of it," she said as she slowly inched closer towards McKay and the others, "Especially when I made that poor, Alteran scientist reprogram the Ganos Lal Hologram."

All weapons were immediately trained on the advancing form of Cairine.

"Please do not listen to her. She doesn't know what she is saying," pleaded Ganos Lal. The Hologram, even with damaged systems, understood all too well what Cairine was attempting to do.

"Are you actually going to listen to that hologram? Your kind truly has fallen far." Cairine sneered.

Sheppard with a grim look on his face stared at her, "I don't what is going on here, but if you come any closer we will defend ourselves."

"I wonder how you will manage to do that with those _peashooters_."

With a smirk on her face she advanced towards Sheppard and stumbled against a large plant pot. As Cairine went crashing down to floor, Ganos Lal ran quickly over to help the fallen girl.

"#*H! Brought down in my prime by an overgrown houseplant. I don't think I will make it Ganos, the injury of a stubbed toe is too great," whimpered Cairine.

Disbelief appeared quickly on everyone's faces.

"Guess that answers if the kid is dangerous," snorted Ronon.


End file.
